Jake D. Draco
Jake D. Draco (ジェイクD.ドラコ Jeiku Dī Dorako) is a Shadow Flame Phoenix Slayer who was created by Pyrdow that had found him as a orphan in the Crescent Archipelago. He was the son of a unnamed man who had abandoned him and Daisuke's daughter who had died of childbirth, Jake is then the cousin of Damon D. Draco and Ayase D. Draco, the nephew to both Dante D. Draco and the Deceased Robin Amethyst and the grandson of Daisuke D. Draco. Jake had a dream of having a family since Pyrdow was on his last moments, that dream however came to be true when he found about his real family in Gecko's Island. Despite being a recent and very powerful member of the Twilight Phoenix, Jake loosely does missions in the guilds, thats it or he is already doing one mission. Appearance Jake is shown firstly as a twelve year old boy before the timeskip, being just one year older than Damon at that time. He had a missing tooth and short blond hair, he wore a large black top hat with a pair of goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-like figure. During his 19 years and 22 years, Jake's hair has grown much more longer, he had gained a very muscular build body, he has almost the same height and weight as his cousin, also he has a big scar on his left eye albeit it is bigger than Damon's. Jake wears a long jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, alongside a white shirt and black vest, a cravat and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen pants with black boots, he also wears a pair of black gloves and a top hat with goggles over it. Personality When he was a little child, Jake had showed that he is very akin to promises and dreams to the point of dreaming about travelling the entire world since he promised to his foster father to do so, then he would record his travels in any way he would find and show them to others. What emphasizes his dreams is the fact he had lived in the Crescent Archipelago for many years without being able to leave his home-island, thus Jake wouldn't know about the things from outside of the archipelago. This and he had lived an lonely life when very young since his mother died from childbirth and his father left him even before the birth, fortunately after this he had encountered the Phoenix Pyrdow who raised him even through it was very injured. After completing 12 years, Jake has discovered he indeed has a family in the Gecko's Island, two cousins, one uncle, a grand-uncle and a grand-aunt, and even a grandfather, his demeanor would change to a more happier one since this encounter happened. When a adult, Jake is described as a calm and collected man who is shown to analyze and observe everything around him as he judges them by appearance in case of some objects and people or behavior when battling with a opponent, after analyzing the appearance of the target he will show his distaste for it if it isn't beautiful calling it 'ugly' or 'gross', however he still maintains his calm demeanor towards those situations, rare cases being when something is really ugly or gross, he does this with some of his guildmates annoying them. Another thing Jake doesn't like is cocky people, he becomes very angry towards cocky people as veins pop up on his forehead and he states 'Cocky' and 'Lying' people are the real ugly scum of the world. Despite some of his peculiar's behavior, Jake has shown quite some features similar to Damon's such as sleeping during important events or even when eating, he would also forget someone's name and then mispronounce it. Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Hearing': *'Excessive Sight': *'Excessive Speed': Magical Abilities *'Immense Magical Aura': **'Intagibility': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Magic Shadow Flame Phoenix Slayer Magic (影炎の滅鳳凰魔法 Eien no Metsuhōō Mahō): is a Caster Type of Lost Magic and one of the many powerful Phoenix Slayer Magic around which uses the element of both shadows and flames during combats, be it offensiveness or defensiveness, this magic allows Jake to transform his own physiology into that of a Phoenix as he embodies two elements. Jake is able to produce flames or shadows separated from each other being able to use them in various different ways, either on combat or off-combat, he is also able to consume/absorb external sources of both flames and shadows which replenishes his strength and enhances his natural healing powers. Despite being a Slayer that produces both elements externaly mostly, Jake is able coat himself with shadows to enhance his physical rowess or even coat his equipments with both elements. Flame's Spells *'Flame Phoenix's Scream' (炎鳳凰の悲鳴 Honōhōō no Himei): Is the shared spell between Phoenix Slayers. Having a similarity to the Dragon's Roar spell, Jake breaths heavily as he accumulates a large amount of flames inside his mouth and sends it in the shape of a shriek instead of that of a roar. After Jake generates enough flames on his mouth, he will seemgly shout out loudly creating a powerful flaming-transparent blast which is able to echo lot of distances away. Jake can alter the frequency of the sound produced by the scream and also increase the number of flames, with this he is able to damage the ears of his opponent making them annoyed and even burn them at the same time. *'Flame Phoenix's Talon' (炎鳳凰の爪 Honōhōō no Tsume): Jake generates powerful flames around his arm and after producing enough on it, he will rushes towards his opponent with a incredible speed and with a three-fingered claw position, the more the flames will shine the more heat and more strength the attack will have, after hitting the target in a certain spot of their body with a incredible force, they will suffer heavy damage from both the impact and the flames, this power is enough to completely shatter iron and melt it. *'Flame Phoenix's Circle' (炎鳳凰の丸 Honōhōō no Maru): Jake begins to generate and accumulates flames on both his hands and feet, Jake will jump into the air as the flames surround him and then with immense strength he will fall to the ground while in the a sphere-form much like a bomb. The impact will cause the floor to crack and a certain area will be then surrounded by a large fire circle, with the extremities being normal flames and the interior being just a different colored floor, everyone in that area except Jake will suffer from the excessive heat and will burn slowly until the heat passes through their clothes and reach their skin, however as long as this spell is on Jake's eternano will be slowly drained by it what makes him be able to keep it around 10 minutes or so. *'Flame Phoenix's Feather' (炎鳳凰の羽 Honōhōō no Hane): Similar to a Dragon's Claw, Jake accumulates flames in his arm and after reuniting enough he will cuts the air if far away from his target and the swing will project a powerful slash made out of flames to travel through the direction Jake cut, the slash will travel until it runs out of power and anything it touches can cutted while also burned, even though when an target is hit, only a bit of its power will dimiss occasioning an explosion as the cut would also continue. Like his cousin, Jake is also able to transfer the energy to his leg and shoot it with far more force and speed. *'Flame Phoenix's Rush' (炎鳳凰の殺到 Honōhōō no Sattō): Jake begins to charge towards his opponent as he would engulf himself in flames, after it, Jake will create Phoenix's flame wings, large ones as he begins to fly towards his opponent with an amazing speed in a attempt of tackling them with immense force, the force of the impact will push the target back while also burning them severaly. *'Flame Phoenix's Twist' (炎鳳凰の撚り Honōhōō no Yori): Shadow's Spells *'Shadow Phoenix's Scream' (影鳳凰の悲鳴 Eihōō no Himei): Is the shared spell between Phoenix Slayers. Having a similarity to the Dragon's Roar spell, Jake breaths heavily as he accumulates a large amount of shadows and sends it in the shape of a shriek instead of a roar. After Jake accumulates enough shadows on his mouth, Jake will seemgly shout out loudly creating a powerful dark-transparent blast which is able to echo lot of distances away. Jake can alter the frequency of the sound produced by the scream and also the number of shadows, with this he is able to damage the ears of his opponent making them annoyed and even blind them at the same time. *'Shadow Phoenix's Talon' (影鳳凰の爪 Eihōō no Tsume): Jake starts generating shadows over his arm and after generating enough shadows on it, Jake will charge towards his target with a three-fingered claw hand position similar to a Phoenix Talon, while doing so the less transparent the shadows are the more power the attack will have, then he hits the target in a desired spot with excessive force damaging it greatly, said power is enough to completely shatter apart the ground of a certain place or even when used on living beings, it pierces through them with relative ease. *'Shadow Phoenix's Whip' (影鳳凰の鞭 Eihōō no Muchi): Jake starts producing shadows on one hand to another as he moves each one in opposite directions creating a long black whip as he tries to hit his surrounds with it, breaking or crack in the ground easily due to its strength. Jake is capable of surround his target with it so then he could wrap it in the opponent, with it they will have their body immobilized while Jake also tightens the whip damaging the target heavily. Jake is also able to use it as a support such as fixing it into the ground if he is falling from a cliff. *'Shadow Phoenix's Feather' (影鳳凰の羽 Eihōō no Hane): Much like his Flame Feather, Jake will begin to accumulate shadows on his arm, then he will cut the air itself as a black slash made of shadows will be sent in a certain direction, it will be faster than the Flame version as it is capable of passing through large rocks as if they were nothing, opponents hit by this technique will be cutted and blinded at the same time. As its counterpart, Jake can also use a far more destructive version with his leg which is capable of killing Rank B Yaegers in an instant due to its speed. *'Shadow Phoenix's Wing Shield' (影鳳凰の翅盾 Eihōō no Uingu Shiirudo): Shadow Flame's Spells *'Shadow Flame Phoenix's Scream' (影炎鳳凰の悲鳴 Eienhōō no Himei): *'Shadow Flame Phoenix's Talon' (影炎鳳凰の爪 Eienhōō no Tsume): *'Shadow Flame Phoenix's Cannon' (影炎鳳凰の砲 Eienhōō no Hō): *'Shadow Flame Phoenix's Almighty Rush' (影炎鳳凰の全能殺到 Eienhōō no Zennou Sattō): Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer Secret Art (鳳凰竜奥義 Metsuhōō Ōgi): Are the most powerful spells achieved by an Phoenix Slayer, in this case a Shadow Flame Phoenix Slayer. Some of the attacks are mostly used in Power-Up states or intense training, that while some of them require a considerable amount of eternano since they should be used mostly on emergencies. Blazing Drive (ドライブ燃える Moeru Doraibu): Phoenix Force (鳳凰フォース Hōō Fōsu): Equipment *'Pipe': Status Quote Trivia *He is based off of Sabo from the One Piece Series. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dual-Elemental User Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Draco Family